1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting devices, and particularly to a surface-mounting light emitting diode (LED) device and a method for manufacturing the LED device, wherein an LED can be more accurately and reliably mounted to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operating voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness which have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, light emitting diodes are commonly applied in environmental lighting.
A conventional LED device includes a circuit board and at least an LED mounted on the circuit board by surface mounting technology (SMT). A bottom surface of the LED is flat and a plurality of solder points are formed on the bottom surface. When manufacturing the LED device, the LED is arranged on the circuit board which has solder pads applied thereon in advance; the solder points are in contact with the solder pads. Then, the circuit board with the LED arranged thereon is conveyed through an oven, for example, a reflow oven, for a heating process, thereby enabling the solder pads to first melt and then solidify to fix the LED on the circuit board.
However, when disposed on the printed circuit board, the solder points of the LED may be misaligned with the solder pads of the circuit board. When this happens, an insufficient soldering connection between the LED and the circuit board may occur, which may result in a malfunction of the LED device or an unreliable LED device.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an SMT LED device and a method for manufacturing the SMT LED device which can overcome the described shortcoming.